Code Lyoko Presents 28 Weeks Later Chapter 2
by Eddie Blake
Summary: Chapter 2 of 28 Weeks Later featuring characters from Code: Lyoko


**28 WEEKS LATER**

 **LAST OF THE INFECTED DIE OUT**

 **HIROKI ISHIYAMA REPORTED MISSING,**  
 **PRESUMED DEAD**

 _[It's been several months since the attack at the cottage and life has returned to normal. Between school time, Odd and William keep themselves busy by entertaining people with their band Code: Earth which also includes Aelita, Brynja, Theo, Emmanuel, and Nicholas. Ulrich is in a relationship with Yumi. But all is not peaches and cream between them because Yumi still blames herself for abandoning Hiroki.]_

SCENE: INT. RESTAURANT.  
 _[Code: Earth, along with Brynja, is on stage, entertaining the customers. Meanwhile, Ulrich and Yumi are sitting at a nearby table. Yumi is still depressed.]_

AELITA (singing):  
Wander through the forest,  
Losing track of time.  
Lessons in green and gold,  
Been growing on for years.

AELITA, ODD, THEO (singing):  
I hear voices, leading me on.  
Urging me on.

 _[Brynja then kicks in with her saxophone solo. Yumi quickly finds the music too upsetting and runs out of the restaurant in tears with Ulrich following behind her.]_

SCENE: EXT. RESTAURANT.  
 _[Ulrich finds Yumi sitting at a bench outside the restaurant crying. He sits down next to her. He tries to put his arm around her, but she pulls away.]_

ULRICH: Yumi, are you alright? Tell me what's wrong!

YUMI (wiping her tears away): Nothing! I've just got something in my eye!

ULRICH: Are you sure it's nothing to do with Hiroki?

 _[Knowing he's touched a nerve, Yumi slaps him hard in the face.]_

YUMI: Don't even pretend for one minute to care about what I'm going through! Hiroki is dead because of me!

ULRICH: You don't know that for sure!

YUMI (getting up): Just leave me alone!

 _[Yumi walks off upset and leaves Ulrich alone on the bench. William and Odd join him.]_

WILLIAM: She's still upset, huh?

ULRICH (sarcastically): You're observant.

WILLIAM: Hey, I would feel the same way if I had left a member of my family behind.

ULRICH: Yeah. I try talking to her, but every time I've gotten to the root of the problem, she gets all defensive.

ODD: Do you still care about her?

ULRICH: Of course. It's just I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall sometimes.

ODD: And this whole problem with her feeling like she deserted Hiroki is just adding more bricks.

WILLIAM: More and more…

 _[Fade to…]_

SCENE: INT. ULRICH AND YUMI'S BEDROOM.  
 _[Ulrich arrives to see Yumi already lying in bed. He looks at her for a while. After putting on his night clothes and brushing his teeth, he gets into bed. Yumi shifts a little so she is lying with her back to him. Ulrich looks at her some more before falling asleep.]_

(Echoes) "I'm talking to a brick wall sometimes… sometimes… sometimes…"

[ _These words echo through his mind as he starts to dream.]_

SCENE: ULRICH'S DREAM.  
 _[Ulrich is walking along a dirty road. He sees Yumi in the distance with her back to him. He starts running as fast as he can to her position. As soon as het gets within inches of her, a wall quickly begins building in front of him, separating the two. He begins banging on the wall, but to no avail. He begins to sing, hoping that Yumi will hear him.]_

ULRICH (singing to Yumi):  
What shall we use to fill the empty spaces where we used to talk?  
How shall we fill the final spaces? How should we complete the wall?

SCENE: INT. ULRICH AND YUMI'S BEDROOM.  
 _[Ulrich quickly awakens from this nightmare. After taking a few short breaths, he looks over at Yumi again, only to see a tear run down her cheek.]_

ULRICH: Oh Yumi, what are we going to do?

 _[He then gets out of bed and proceeds to look out the window.]_

"Day after day, love turns grey.  
Like the skin of a dying man.  
Night after night, we pretend it's alright.  
But I have grown older and You have grown colder,  
Nothing is very much fun anymore…"

SCENE: THE CITY, NEXT NIGHT.  
 _[Down an alley, a boy can be seen struggling to walk. He is dirty, bloody; his clothes are ripped and he's almost out of energy. He soon sees people walking along the esplanade and tries to get their attention, but to no avail. He tries to take a few more steps…_

"Is there anybody out there…?"

 _…before he collapses on the ground exhausted. Milly and Brynja see this happen and quickly rush to the scene.]_

MILLY: Hiroki! What happened to you?

BRYNJA: What shall we do?

MILLY: Call an ambulance, quick!

 _[Brynja rings for an ambulance which quickly arrives at the scene. They put Hiroki onto a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. The medical team then get back in and drive away.]_

SCENE: INT. HOSPITAL.  
 _[After a quick scrub down, Hiroki is put in a hospital gown and sent to his room.]_

SCENE: INT. HIROKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM.  
 _[While he lies in bed, two nurses proceed to give him a check-up. One of the nurses soon spots some marks on his arm.]_

NURSE 1: Tell me, did you come in contact with the Infected?

 _[Hiroki quickly flashes back to several months earlier when the infected attacked the cottage. He remembers being bitten, but not becoming filled with rage. He then remembers escaping the cottage moments later and running for his life. Back in the present, he turns to the nurse and nods his head.]_

NURSE 2: Can you excuse us for a moment?

 _[The two nurses leave his room and walk out into the corridor. After shutting the door, they discuss the situation. Hiroki may not be able to hear what they're saying, but it's obvious that it involves him. After a while, the two of them come back inside.]_

NURSE 1: Sorry Hiroki, we're going to have to keep you here for observation.

HIROKI: Seems fair.

NURSE 2: Is there anyone you know we can contact?

HIROKI: Yumi.

SCENE: INT. ULRICH & YUMI'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM.  
 _[Yumi is sitting in her chair with no t-shirt on watching TV. She has now given up all hope of ever finding Hiroki alive.]_

MAN ON TELEVISION: Ein, Zwei, Drei, Alle!

VOICES (singing):  
Ooooh, you cannot reach me now.  
Ooooh, no matter how you try.  
Goodbye cruel world, it's over.  
Walk on by.

YUMI AND THE VOICES (singing):  
Sitting in a bunker, here behind my wall.  
Waiting for the worms to come. (Worms to come)  
In perfect isolation, here behind my wall.  
Waiting for the worms to come. (Worms to come)

 _[Ulrich walks in, he is just off the phone with the hospital.]_

ULRICH: Hey Yumi, you wanna hear some good news?

 _[Yumi is silent.]_

ULRICH: They found Hiroki.

 _[Yumi slowly turns her head and faces Ulrich.]_

YUMI: They what?

ULRICH: I said they found Hiroki. He's in hospital now.

 _[Yumi happily turns off the TV, gets out of the chair, puts her hands on Ulrich's face and gives him a long, passionate kiss.]_

YUMI: That's the best news I've heard in months.

 _[Yumi then puts her t-shirt on and goes off to see Hiroki.]_

SCENE: EXT. HIROKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM.  
 _[Yumi arrives at Hiroki's room and looks through the viewing glass.]_

SCENE: INT. HIROKI'S HOSPITAL ROOM.  
 _[Hiroki is asleep in his bed. The events of several months earlier play over and over in his head. It gets louder and louder until Hiroki wakes up and yells:_

STOP!

 _[Everything goes quiet.]_

HIROKI (singing):  
I wanna go home,  
Take off this uniform and leave the show.  
And I'm waiting in this cell because I have to know…

[He hears a door open and sees Yumi standing there.]

 _(Singing to Yumi)_ Have you felt guilty all this time?


End file.
